


That Freeloading Saiyan

by iPeepsy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Aftercare, Awesome Bulma Briefs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Living Together, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Trunks Saga, Vegebul, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPeepsy/pseuds/iPeepsy
Summary: This is a series of short vignettes of Vegeta's time as Bulma's roommate. She's opened her doors to the Saiyan Prince, and little did she realize she'd be opening her heart up as well. Sure, he was frustrating as all hell, didn't clean after himself, and was probably plotting to destroy the planet she lived on, but... She couldn't deny just how handsome he was. A bit of fluff, followed by a bit of smut.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	1. "What are you still doing here, trying to fuck or something?"

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone! I wrote this fic over the course of like 4 hours when I was struck by a bolt of inspiration! Vegebul is my favorite ship in the series and I couldn't help but write them. I really love their dynamic, and I hope you all like it!

Bulma’s breath caught in her throat.

The saiyan’s gloved fingers wrapped around her chin. He pulled her head to the sides as if inspecting her. She didn’t think he’d actually take her up on the offer. She was half-kidding after all. He wasn’t much taller than she was, but she felt tiny in his grasp like this. This man was dangerous after all. It wasn’t that long ago that she was hiding from him on Namek. And now he was in her living room, eyes studying her every feature.

As suddenly as he had crossed the room, and taken her face into his hand, he broke off, turning around.

“Earth woman. You’ll do.”

Bulma could feel the heat building up in her cheeks. She wasn’t sure if it was anger, embarrassment, or something else. Her fists balled up, back straightened. She was moments from letting loose a torrent of curses, insults and more than a few comments about his height, before his deep voice broke her concentration once more.

“I mean that is, if you’re not all bark and no bite.”

For the first time in perhaps her whole life, Bulma had no words. She stood, mouth agape. Throughout her life, she’d never met someone so pompous, so full of themselves, so arrogant, so proud and so… demanding.

Vegeta sat on the couch at the far side of the room, leaning forward on his knees, a smirk on his face. That asshole knew exactly what he was doing. And Bulma wasn’t about to let him get away with it. It’s about that time that she grabbed the nearest potted plant, hurling it at his dumb snarky face as hard as she could.

The prince easily grabbed it from the air, placing it on the floor. He leaned back in his seat, his legs spread, treating the couch as if it were his throne. Steam was practically coming out of Bulma’s ears. Her stomach was twisted with a surge of feelings. Her brain worked practically at the speed of light, and yet no words came to her, as she spun around, storming off. The Prince’s laughter echoed through her house and her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really need more dbz mutuals over at [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/iPeepsy)


	2. A Restless Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each vignette was alot of fun to write. I love the idea of Bulma slowly discovering her feelings, coming to terms with them.

Bulma couldn’t sleep. She kept tossing, and turning. It’d been a long day, but she couldn’t get that freeloading Saiyan out of her head. You would think as the “Prince of all Saiyans” he’d be able to at least afford a hotel room or something. If it weren’t for her, he’d probably be sleeping out in the woods like an animal!

The blue-haired heiress sat up in bed, glaring at red glare in the darkness from her clock. Three in the fucking morning. Not only that, but she had a meeting in just a few hours for a new method of storing capsules. Whatever, maybe a glass of milk would help. It’s what her mother always gave her as a kid after all.

Bulma slipped from beneath the covers, stretching into the air. Rather than a nightgown, or more traditional PJs, tonight Bulma had crashed in an oversized “Capsule Corp” t-shirt, one of dozens she had laying around the house, and had simply slipped out of her pants.

She made her through her house. It wasn’t as big as her parent’s place in West City, but still decently sized. She stopped in the hallway next to the door to the spare bedroom. He was just on the other side of the door, asleep. Her mind began to wander. She could picture his stern features. His smooth olive skin. Imagining the feeling of his hot breath against the back of her neck sent a shiver up her spine.

As soon as the thoughts came, they left. Bulma shook her head vigorously. She couldn’t be thinking of stuff like that. Not about him. He was practically a sworn enemy of theirs! But once upon a time, so was Tien. And Tien was at Chi-Chi’s last barbeque! Not to mention Piccolo. Goku had this habit of picking up strays, and bringing out the good in people. There were many times in her life that she thought he even made her a better person. Either way, no was not the time to find out.

Bulma held her breath as she crept past the door, and down the hallway. Making her way downstairs, her bare feet barely made a sound against the wood flooring on the ground floor. She walked through the open archway to the kitchen area, lazily opening the fridge, grabbing a glass, and pouring herself a nice tall glass of milk.

She nearly spat it out when she turned back towards the open arch. Through the open design of her house, she had a clear view straight into the living room. And peeking out from the edge of her couch was the unmistakable hair of that damned prince.

_ What is that idiot doing down here?!? There’s a perfectly fine bed upstairs for him! What an ungrateful little.. _

Bulma’s thoughts trailed off again, as her curiosity began to pique. Bulma’s curiosity often got her in trouble, however it was also her greatest strength. How else would she have gotten the titles and accolades world round for being such an inventor?

Almost as if hiding behind her glass, she held it up against her chin as she softly and slowly made her way around the couch to face him. Laying there, she expected to see the fierce animal she had come to know. Instead, she saw a tame, vulnerable man. His shirt and armor must have been discarded upstairs, his muscular chest marred with what must have been dozens of scars, and old wounds. His face was twitching ever so softly, betraying his restless sleep.

Bulma stooped low, leaning close. She had seen her fair share of battles over the years. The Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo, hell even Namek. But Vegeta? He must have seen twice that, no, even more. She reached forward, the tips of her fingers gliding softly across his abdomen. The amount of strength he had in his body was nearly unimaginable.

She stood to her full height, chewing the inside of her mouth a bit. She couldn’t just leave him sprawled out like this. She wasn’t heartless after all. Bulma finished off her glass, setting it down in the kitchen before heading upstairs. Going through the spare bedroom, she grabbed fistfuls of the blankets before returning to his sleeping form, draping them over him. That was better.

Bulma returned to her room, feeling accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no really i need more dbz mutuals on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/iPeepsy)


	3. The Smut Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! The smut chapter! In my headcanon, this is about how I picture their first time going down, likely ending in a pregnancy unexpected for the both of them.

It’d been a long,  _ long _ , day. Literally all Bulma wanted to do was relax. Vegeta didn’t seem to be around, probably off training or something. All the same to her. He’d been staying with her little more than a week and he was already grinding on her last nerve. It’s like he had never stayed in a house before. He’d leave dishes, and dirty clothes lying around the place. Treated her like his damn slave! 

But at least now she had a brief moment of quiet to herself. After a day like today, a nice hot shower was in order. Bulma made her way towards her luxurious bathroom, preparing her favorite towel and robe for afterwards, and started running the water. She always preferred the water to be hot, nearly scalding, and slowly bringing it to a comfortable level from there. 

Bulma disrobed, letting her clothes fall into a small pile off to the side of the bathroom. Kicking them off, she let out a large sigh. She could already feel all of the day’s stress, worry and anxiety leaving her. She stepped softly into the walk-in shower, sliding the glass door shut behind her. She took her time, lathering up her hair, making sure to clean away any bit of dirt she may have picked up during the day. She was so lost in the process, that she didn’t seem to notice the door open. Or the Saiyan Prince disrobing a few feet away. 

Vegeta’s gravelly voice broke the serenity Bulma had found.

“I see you’ve already begun running a shower for me, how kind of you.”

Bulma nearly jumped out of her skin. Looking to the fogged up glass of the shower, she wiped away some of the water vapor to see him. From here she could see his muscular body structure. She truly had never seen another man like him. His body would be perfect if not for the various scars. His pants dropped to the floor, and she felt her face redden as she looked away.

“It’s not a shower for you, dumbass! I’m already in here! You can wait your turn.” She said, indignant as always. She wasn’t about to give him any satisfaction. 

There was a brief moment of silence. Bulma knew she won. Any second now, he’d turn tail and-

“Very well then. That cleaning chamber looks big enough for the both of us, move over.”

The glass door slid open. Bulma immediately reached up, covering her breasts with one arm, backing up against the shower wall. He had fully disrobed, obvious that he had no shame as he made no effort to cover up. Bulma’s eyes couldn’t help to wander, after all, she was only human. 

“What do you think you’re doing!” she yelled, practically fuming.

“I’m cleaning myself, what does it look like?” 

“On EARTH, we wait for our TURNS rather than just barging in like you own the place!”

Vegeta chuckled a bit, turning away from her, and facing the shower head. “Feel free to leave then.”

Bulma frowned, chewing the inside of her lip. Being honest with herself, she’d been a bit curious. Seeing his back like this, the form of his muscles, his toned arms, the perfect shapes of his legs. She could feel a blush forming on her face, but she wasn’t one to back down from a challenge.

“Fine then. No peeking.” 

Bulma turned away from Vegeta, determined to stay headstrong. It’s fine. Saiyans were just like that. Different culture after all. Maybe this kind of thing was normal? 

“Eugh, what IS this stuff?” Vegeta suddenly spat out. 

Bulma whipped her head around, seeing a bar of soap in Vegeta’s hand with a rather large bite-mark taken out. 

“Are you KIDDING ME? You don’t know what SOAP is?”

“It tastes horrid!”

Bulma sighed a bit. Different cultures. 

“Here.. I’ll show you. Stay turned around though.”

Vegeta listened as Bulma took the bar from his hand, and began to lather his shoulders and back up. She ran her hands in circular motions around his body. Feeling him like this was… Intoxicating. Her mind began to swirl as she pressed deep into the rough tissue of his shoulders. As she worked her way around the front of him, her breasts pressed softly into his back. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, she could admit. In fact, this whole thing was… Something she didn’t know just how badly she wanted. 

Vegeta softly took her wrist in his large hands. His grip felt stern, but careful all the same. He slowly turned to face her, and she could see the desire in his eyes that matched the desire inside of her. Bulma’s eyes moved towards his lips, before the distance between their lips closed. 

Vegeta’s hand began to run up her slick sides. She leaned into him, all the feelings that had been building up for weeks now running wild with passion. His tongue parted her lips, pushing into her mouth. Bulma wasn’t one to be outdone, and she matched the movement, running her hands along his wet back. 

A moan escaped from Bulma’s mouth as his hand grazed her breast, down past her waist and over her hip. She could feel his calloused hand begin rub the outside of her womanhood, parting her lips ever so slightly, beginning to circle her clit.

Bulma backed up fully, pressing her back against the somewhat cold wall of the shower. Vegeta took the motion in stride, lowering himself, running kisses down her flat stomach, before placing himself on his knees before her. Funny, she didn’t think she’d see the ‘Prince of All Saiyans’ on his knees. He began to slowly pushing his tongue into her, Bulma’s hips pushing into his face as he did so. 

Bulma began to lose herself in the pleasure. He certainly knew what he was doing. She ran her fingers through his soaked, black hair, pushing his head ever so slightly into her. She could feel the tip of his tongue circling her clit, before sucking gently on it. It was enough to make shivers run up her body. 

She shouldn’t have been surprised when he used his strength to his advantage, placing her legs up on his shoulders, and lifting her slightly up the wall as he continued his attack. The shower could no longer drown her soft moans, her hips began to buckle as she could feel a pressure began to build up within her. Bulma gripped his hair tight, holding him to her as she came, her vision blurring. She’d never had someone quite like this. 

And it didn’t seem like he was quite done yet either. As he lowered her back down, she could see his hard cock glistening in the shower. It was large, yet complemented his body well. Bulma reached for it, and he seemed taken aback for a moment. As if surprised she made a move. She wrapped her hands around the base and began to stroke him with long, slow, deliberate strokes. 

Vegeta seemed to freeze, as if not knowing what to do. She had finally tamed the beast. She smirked a little, proud of herself. He closed his eyes as she continued, letting out soft moans of himself. It was almost funny to see him like this, so subservient, so wanting. And she wanted him too.

Bulma lifted one of her legs, pulling him in closer and rubbing the outside of her pussy with his cock. He quickly took the hint as he slowly lifted her legs into the air, her hands guiding his cock into her. Bulma’s breath caught in her throat as he filled her up. She let out a small gasp, and placed her head on his shoulder as he began to thrust into her. 

His hips rammed in to hers as his body slapped against her wet, hot skin. Bulma’s moans and sounds of ecstasy filled the room as she let herself fully go. Vegeta’s thrusts quickened, any semblance of civility lost.

Bulma’s moaning continued to grow in intensity as her climax approached. She could feel herself tightening around him as his thrusts became more erratic, his breathing harsh. Her entire body tightened as she let out a cry of pure pleasure. At the same time, Vegeta let out a deep grown, filling her with his seed. 

Bulma nervously laughed a bit as he pulled out of her, the shower water wiping away some of the sweat they had accumulated. They had been there long enough, and so Bulma fumbled with the shower for a moment, ending the stream. Before she could speak a word, she was taken by surprise as the prince swept her quite literally off her feet. A good thing, she wasn’t totally sure about walking at the moment.

Silently, without a word of complaint or request, Vegeta carried her out of the shower. Her body felt light, almost frail in his arms. He took her over to her room, laying her down in her large bed, and began to delicately pat her body dry with a towel. 

“You know,” Bulma said, breaking the silence. “This wasn’t part of our arrangement.”

“Are you complaining?”

“Not exactly.. Just don’t get any ideas. This was a one-time thing” 

Vegeta chuckled a bit, balling up the towel, and throwing it to the side. 

“I’m sure. Just one time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come tell me what you think over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/iPeepsy)!


End file.
